1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to configuring a device and more particularly relates to configuring a device based on proximity to other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, computing devices can be configured with a variety of settings. Display settings, storage settings, notification settings, or other settings may generally be modified by a user. Typically, a user selects menus, buttons, touch screens, or similar to modify specific settings for a computing device. A user physically interfaces with a computing device to modify a setting, or may physically interface with a computing device in order to cause a setting to change, load a profile of settings, or other. Physically interfacing may mean touching a screen on the computing device, pressing buttons on the computing device, or interfacing with the computing device through a data cable.
Physically interfacing with a computing device to affect a change may be an inefficient use of time. It may take considerable amounts of time to modify numerous settings. It may also be inconvenient to physically locate the computer device, enable an input/output interface such as a touch screen or similar, and to effectuate the changes. Additionally, as scenarios change, altering setting for a variety of different scenarios can be very time consuming.